1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid filter and housing allowing replacement of the filter element without spillage because the dry housing is not part of the filter fluid path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most liquid filters are installed by the user in a steel housing which is a part of the filter and of the liquid path through it. Such a prior art housing typically has inlet and outlet pipe connections and is a pressure vessel with a heavy cover clamped in place. For filtering viscous liquids, the clean-up of the conventional stainless steel housing is arduous; and the use of a stand-alone throw-away filter directly connected to inlet and outlet lines may not be allowable if certain hazardous solvents are involved.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,310 to Hildebrand discloses a stand-up water filter having a cylindrical filter element which operates in a filter mode when one faucet is open and in a flush mode when another faucet is open. An outer shell 1, which is apparently only an aesthetic cover, surrounds an inner shell 4, which is the operative fluid flow housing.